I Wanna Be With You
by auhaes23
Summary: Rachel est enfin à Broadway. Lors de sa première audition, comme par une heureuse coïncidence, Jesse est son partenaire. Une audition pourrait alors leur apporter bien plus qu'un job dans l'industrie du théâtre.


**Une one-shot St Berry, plutôt romantique et belle. J'espère qu'elle est bien écrite !**

**Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>En entrant dans le théâtre, Rachel était émerveillée. Après quatre années d'université, elle passait enfin une audition pour jouer une pièce à Broadway. Regardant autour d'elle, les yeux écarquillés devant ce lieu sublime, seul l'émerveillement la tenait debout. Elle avait réussi, elle était enfin là !<p>

Plusieurs autres personnes étaient assises, attendant leur tour. Elle inspecta les trois jeunes femmes. La première était une grande châtain, au visage pâle. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et peu sûr d'elle, les mains tremblantes autour de son sac à main. La jeune femme à droite de Rachel lui ressemblait, elle était petite et brune, mais plus âgée. Elle serrait surement une rivale pour Rachel. Par contre, la troisième femme avait une description complètement opposée à celle recherchée pour le rôle de Jane, elle était blonde avec de grands yeux bleus. Elle devait surement auditionner pour un rôle secondaire.

Jane était la nouvelle production d'un grand écrivain. Il était le premier à se lancer dans une production autour de la vraie vie de Jane Austen. Dès que Rachel en a entendu parler à Julliard il y a un mois, elle a décidé de passer une audition. Jane Austen était un de ses auteurs préférés, et le film « Becoming Jane » était considéré comme un chef-d'œuvre pour elle.

« Mademoiselle Berry, c'est à vous ! » cria un homme grisonnant dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne serait pas surprise de devoir jouer un morceau avec un de ses hommes, qui semblaient être là pour le rôle de Tom, l'amoureux passionnel de Jane. Les cinq hommes étaient tous avec des cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. « Veuillez me suivre … »,

« Je vais devoir jouer une scène seule ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais ne vous inquiétez pas et soyez zen ! »

« D'accord ! », accepta Rachel, regardant l'assistant prendre un paquet de feuilles posé sur une petite table.

« Alors, voici votre partie, vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer et ensuite une femme vous appellera sur scène ! », lui expliquait l'homme, la laissant seule dans les coulisses.

« Merci », elle le salua.

Rachel lut la scène. N'importe quelle partie lui aurait convenue, mais celle-ci était très intense. Elle allait devoir donner le meilleur d'elle-même. Toutes ces années de pratique à Julliard allaient enfin lui être utiles. Rachel plissa sa jupe noire et vérifia son t-shirt gris. Parfait ! Il ne lui restait qu'à relire la scène, malgré le fait qu'elle la connaissait déjà par cœur.

C'est avec fierté que Rachel avança sur la scène. A ce moment-là, elle était anxieuse mais tellement excitée de passer sa première audition.

« Je suis Kelly Cohen et voici la personne qui produit et réalise cette pièce, M. Davis ! », l'accueillit une femme brune de taille plutôt forte.

« Enchanté M. Davis ! », le salua Rachel avec un grand sourire. L'homme était assis devant la scène, un cahier et un bic à la main. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il n'était pas si âgé, il devait avoir quarante ans environ.

« Mademoiselle Berry … », il commença. « Vous auditionnez pour le rôle de Jane, correct ? »

Rachel hocha la tête. « Oui ! »

« Ok… D'abord je vais vous dire que physiquement, votre taille est parfaite ! Je veux que ma pièce soit le plus réaliste possible, et les femmes de cette époque ne mesuraient pas 1m70 ! »

Rachel ne sut pas quoi dire. En fait, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui complimente sa taille. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Le producteur vu son étonnement. « Je commence toutes les auditions de cette façon, un point positif, un point négatif, et puis vous jouez votre partie ! »

« Bien sûr ! Quel est mon point négatif alors ? », elle osa demander, les mains sur ses hanches, sans paraitre prétentieuse.

Il soupira. « Vous semblez jeune, très jeune, ça peut jouer en votre défaveur ! »

« J'ai du talent ! », se défendit Rachel

« Je l'espère ! Henry vous a donné votre texte ? »

« Oui ! », elle confirma, montrant les deux feuilles.

« Vous allez jouer cette scène avec un homme bien sûr ! »

« Evidemment ! »

« Faites le entrer ! », cria le producteur à son assistante. « Dès qu'il entre sur scène vous commencez ! A vous de faire vos preuves ! »

Rachel hocha à nouveau la tête, et posa ses fiches sur le coin de la scène. Elle attendant que cet homme qui serait Tom Lefroy pour les prochaines minutes allait être un bon acteur.

Ils jouèrent alors la scène mythique où Tom et Jane se retrouvaient dans un couloir pour finalement partager leur premier baiser. Un scène très belle et très intense.

« Parfait ! », criait M. Davis en applaudissant. « Magnifique ! Vous ne m'avez pas menti mademoiselle Berry, vous êtes très talentueuse ! »

« Merci ! », sourit Rachel, toujours en face à face avec cet acteur. Il était très talentueux. Elle était paniquée quand elle l'avait vu arriver, mais dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, elle n'était plus Rachel Berry, mais Jane Austen.

« Monsieur St James, je vois pourquoi Michael ne tarit pas d'éloge sur toi, tu es un grand acteur ! Cette proximité, cette voix,... impeccable ! »

« Merci ! », répondit Jesse, hochant la tête avant de lancer un regard à Rachel, qui baissa la tête. Il pensait qu'elle était devenue une magnifique jeune femme. Ses cheveux plus courts lui donnaient un air de confiance naturelle. Elle était une femme et non plus une jeune fille. Un délice gratuit pour les yeux de Jesse.

Rachel regardait le producteur parler à l'oreille de son assistante et d'un homme qui devait être arrivé pendant qu'elle et Jesse jouaient leur scène. En parlant de Jesse, elle n'osait pas affronter son regard. Après quatre ans, elle ne lui avait plus jamais parlé. Le silence total régnait entre eux deux.

« Il reste trois auditions, mais j'aimerais vous parler après ! Cette alchimie entre vous était au-delà de l'imaginaire ! Malheureusement, je dois laisser une chance aux autres participants »

« On comprend ! », affirma Jesse

« Amène cette demoiselle à la cafétéria, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini ! »

Jesse s'exécuta et avança, laissant Rachel derrière lui encore sonnée par la tournure des évènements.

Il se retourna. « Rachel ! », Il lui faisait signe de le suivre.

« Je… Tu… », elle balbutiait, marchant à ses côtés.

« Allons nous assoir et nous discuterons après ! Okay ? », il lui proposa d'une voix faible.

Elle accepta, et le rejoignit à une table.

Une fois assis, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Malgré la situation étrange et inattendue, Rachel ne réussit pas à échapper à son regard. A l'époque où ils étaient ensemble, ils passaient parfois de longues minutes comme ça, à se regarder dans les yeux. C'était même une des activités préférées de Jesse. Rachel trouvait ça tellement romantique qu'elle disait vouloir pleurer après.

« Tu vis à New York ? », commença Rachel, apaisant un peu le silence.

« Oui, depuis cinq ans ! Je vis dans un appartement à deux pâtés d'ici ! »

« Réellement ? Dans la 8ème avenue ? », s'étonna Rachel avec de grands yeux.

Jesse rigola doucement. «Non, Madison Avenue, près de Times Square ! »

« J'habite un studio à Brooklyn ! »

« Avenue ? », il s'intéressa, plissant les yeux.

« Rogers ! Je compte déménager un peu plus près, une fois que j'aurai trouvé un rôle ! »

« Tu auras ce rôle, j'en suis sûr, mais tu ne seras pas payée avant que le spectacle commence ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Le salaire est très satisfaisant, mais ton compte en banque restera vide lors des répétitions ! »

« Comment tu fais pour vivre ici alors ? »

« J'ai travaillé pendant cinq ans, le week-end comme baby-sitter pour des familles de l'Upper West Side ! Je te donnerai leurs numéros, ça pourrait t'être utile !»

« Je ne suis pas très douée avec les enfants ! »

Jesse ne répondit pas. En essayant de faire la conversation, il la paniquait. Erreur. Rachel Berry panique très vite.

« Comment va Kurt ? », il lui demanda finalement stressé.

« Bien je suppose, il vit avec Blaine, et passe des auditions, tout comme moi ! »,

« Que fait Blaine ? »

« Il a obtenu une licence, deux ans avant nous en droit ! Il travaille dans un cabinet d'avocats comme assistant ! »

En allant à New York il y a quatre ans, Rachel et Kurt avaient foncé à Julliard, tandis que Blaine était réaliste qu'eux et avait décidé de suivre une formation par internet. Grâce à ses stages, il a trouvé une bonne place une fois sa licence obtenue. Kurt n'avait pas emménagé avec lui. L'université le logeait gratuitement et un appartement ou un studio pour deux personnes coutait très cher.

« Et toi ? »

« Comment ça moi ? »

« Tu as abandonné beaucoup à Lima ! »

« Si tu sous-entends Finn, oui, j'ai choisi New York, et je ne le regrette pas ! »

Elle avait rompu avec Finn en mai de l'année Senior. Elle venait d'être accepté à Julliard et lui à l'OSU (Ohio State University). Elle en avait pleuré pendant un long moment, mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait aucun regret. De plus, Finn était très heureux à Lima, il venait de terminer l'université et allait se fiancer avec une jeune femme prénommée Lisa.

« Et toi ? Pas de fiancée ? »

Jesse faillit s'étouffer avec son café. Il leva vite la tête. « Non ! Je me concentre sur ma carrière ! »

« Personne, pas une seule fois ? »

« Non ! A part quelques relations d'une semaine, rien ! »

« De même pour moi ! Enfin, je n'ai pas de relation d'un soir mais je privilégie ma carrière comme toi ! »

Jesse fut soulagé qu'elle ne soit plus avec Finn. Ce gars était bien trop parfait. Et Jesse St James n'aimait pas trop les gars comme Finn, et si Rachel avait le rôle et Jane et lui de Tom, il n'osa pas imaginer ses crises de jalousie.

« Tu sais, je suis désolée pour la dernière fois ! », s'excusa Rachel. « J'étais jeune ! »

« Et amoureuse ! Je le sais ! Tu as choisi Finn ! Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas souffert tant que ça ! J'avoue j'étais frustré et désagréable pendant quelques mois, mais tu semblais l'aimer, alors … »

« Merci ! », dit-elle, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. « Tu es un acteur incroyable Jesse ! Tu as déjà joué sur Broadway ? »

« Je n'ai fait que des pièces Off-Broadway ! Mais merci du compliment, tu n'étais pas mal non plus ! Craig à l'air de s'intéresser à toi ! Il aime les gens talentueux ! »

« Je l'espère ! Et puis jamais je n'ai pensé que je pourrais jouer le rôle de Jane un jour dans ma vie ! Cette femme était incroyable, et son histoire avec Tom aurait pu être … »

« Epique ? Mais ça a fini en drame, dommage ! Ils étaient si passionnés ! »

« C'est rare un amour comme le leur ! »

« Voilà Craig ! »

* * *

><p>« Je suis tellement heureuse en ce moment ! », elle lui avoua, alors qu'ils scionnaient Central Park. Quand Craig Davis était arrivé, il les avait invités à le rejoindre dans un café quelques rues plus loin. Rachel et Jesse savaient exactement de quoi il voulait leur parler. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés dans ce café et qu'ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être fiers et de se lancer ses regards innocents pleins de bonheur.<p>

Craig commença par leur avouer qu'ils les avaient choisis, que leur prestation était la meilleure qu'il avait vue en deux semaines.

Rachel souriait à Jesse quand elle signa le contrat. Elle allait avoir le rôle principal dans un nouveau drame de Broadway. Sûr, elle aurait quelques difficultés financèrent pendant les deux mois de répétitions, mais ce sacrifice en valait la peine, c'était tout de même Broadway, et aux côtés de Jesse St James. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'il était un grand acteur.

Jesse et elle avait cette alchimie ensemble, et aucun producteur ne pourrait la nier.

Marchant dans Central Park à ses côtés, elle était heureuse, fier, et … heureuse. Jesse la regardait avec ce regard, dans ses yeux bleus se cachaient une grande fierté, un bonheur égal à aucun qu'il n'avait vécu. Cet instant était spécial, presque aucun mot ne pouvait le décrire. La femme à ses côtés l'étonnait, elle était si pétillante et passionnée.

« Ce spectacle va être incroyable, Rachel ! »

« Oui ! Je n'ai seulement que vingt et un ans et je vais aller sur Broadway ! Mes rêves se concrétisent enfin ! », elle cria extatique, sautant un peu partout.

« Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleure partenaire ! »

« Merci ! », elle murmura, s'arrêtant au milieu d'une allée sombre. C'était la fin de la journée et le soleil commençait à s'effacer doucement au fil des heures.

« J'ai été très bon dans notre jeu, mais avec ou sans moi, tu aurais été prise ! », il lui confessa.

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui, jamais je ne te mentirai sur ton talent ! »

« Tu as grandi Jesse ! »

« Comment ça ? Je ne dépasse toujours pas les 1m80 », il rigola, alors qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proches. Dans leur inconscient, ils se rapprochaient lentement.

« Tu es plus proche des autres, même si ton regard arrogant est toujours là ! »

« Tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme Rachel Berry, non pas que tu ne l'étais pas avant », Rachel pouvait sentir son souffle contre son front. Il était chaud et sentait le citron. Déjà quand ils étaient au lycée, Jesse avait toujours une haleine de citron. Elle avait beau lui demander la marque de son dentifrice, il haussait les épaules.

A cet instant, il avait envie d'emmener Rachel partout avec lui, de profiter de cet instant si précieux.

Rachel posa ses deux mains contre le torse de Jesse. En cet été chaud, il avait un t-shirt gris et un jeans bleu foncé. D'une façon complémentaire, il mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la regardait profondément, comme si le temps s'était stoppé autour d'eux.

« Je ne vais pas t'offrir ceci … », il glissa avec une voix à peine audible.

« Un baiser dans Central Park ? »

« Finn t'a déjà offert ce cadeau. Et j'ai beaucoup mieux et moins cliché ! », il ajouta.

« Comme ? »

« Mon appartement ! », dit-il. Jesse ne pensait pas au sexe ou à quelque chose d'autre. Il était juste aussi passionné que Rachel et avait les mêmes envies qu'elle avait au fond de son âme.

Elle lui donna un grand sourire avant de se reculer légèrement avec regret. Il lui prit la main et la guida à travers la ville sans parler, lui envoyant juste quelques tendres regards.

* * *

><p>« Jesse … », elle souffla, les yeux grands ouverts. « C'est l'ap… », elle ne finit pas sa phrase, trop occupée à admirer le milieu qui l'entourait.<p>

« L'appartement qu'a décoré Barbara Streisand ! Mais elle n'a jamais vécu ici ! »

Rachel se retourna vers Jesse, encore très surprise. Il l'admirait en souriant.

« Elle a choisi chaque couleur, chaque porte, chaque tableau de cet appartement ! », elle expliqua, énervée par sa passion.

« Mmm », il répondit simplement alors que Rachel s'avançait vers lui.

« Comment as-tu eu cet appartement ? Broadway paie si bien que ça ? »

« On va dire que j'ai su saisir ma chance et que j'ai été méchant ! »

Elle releva un sourcil. « Méchant ? »

« J'ai couché avec la propriétaire ! »

Rachel ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Il rigola doucement, voyant sa stupéfaction.

« Elle était jeune, et m'adorait », il insista sur le dernier mot.

Rachel pointa un doigt vers lui. « Tu es atroce ! Mais j'aurais fait la même chose ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, enfin si la propriétaire était un homme séduisant ! »

Jesse lui sourit et elle comprit que c'était le moment. Elle s'avança alors légèrement vers Jesse qui ne cessait de sourire. Ses yeux devenaient plus clairs. Il ne fit aucun geste quand le corps de Rachel frôla le sien.

« Jesse… », elle le supplia.

« Rachel … », il répondit.

« Tu vas … ? »

« T'embrasser ? Non ! »

Rachel se recula directement, et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Pardon ? »

« Un peu de spontanéité ne vous ferait pas de mal mademoiselle Berry ! »

« De la spontanéité ? », elle demanda, légèrement agacée.

Jesse hocha la tête.

« Notre rencontre était très spontanée, même si je prévoyais de te rencontrer de cette façon ! »

« Continue ! », ordonna Rachel.

« T'embrasser au milieu de Central Park devenait évident ! Deux amours perdus réunis par le destin partageant leur premier baiser dans une allée sombre de Central Park est le cliché parfait ! »,

Rachel sourit à la phrase de Jesse.

« Je ne veux pas que notre premier baiser soit prévu ! Il doit venir naturellement ! Quand je t'ai amenée ici, je savais que tu espérais que je t'embrasse ! J'en ai envie, mais je le ferai quand tu ne t'y attendras pas ! »

« Jesse … », murmura Rachel. Jesse s'avança vers elle et agrippa ses épaules. « Tu es … »

« Incroyable ? Parfait ? »

« Si romantique ! Encore plus qu'avant ! », elle sourit. « Mais je veux que tu m'embrasses, et maintenant ! »

Jesse rigola, penchant sa tête en arrière avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de Rachel. « Tu es si impatiente Rachel ! On a toute la vie pour s'embrasser ! »

« Et si une voiture m'écrase en sortant de ton appartement ? »

« Ca n'arrivera pas ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne compte pas de laisser partir avant un bon moment, et quand je t'autoriserai à partir, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à ton studio à Brooklyn ! », expliqua Jesse. Le corps de Rachel était très proche de sien. Il avait autant envie qu'elle de ce baiser, mais observer Rachel perdre patience était hilarant.

« Tu as une activité pour m'occuper j'espère ? », elle demanda avec un grand sourire.

Jesse ricana. « A ton avis ? », . Il leva un sourcil. « Toi, moi, un piano, une centaine de partitions et un lieu parfait … », il continua, espérant qu'elle fasse autre chose que de lui sourire.

« J'ai la chanson parfaite ! », elle cria brusquement, avançant vers la grande bibliothèque. « J'espère juste que tu as la partition … », elle marmonna, effleurant les livres de ses bouts de doigts.

« Le titre ? »

Rachel tourna sa tête vers lui, déjà assis sur le banc du piano. « Pardon ? »

« Le titre », il répéta doucement.

« Oh … You and I de Lady Gaga ! »

Jesse ricana, se tournant vers les étagères. « Lady Gaga est une œuvre d'art et ses chansons sont toutes aussi uniques l'une que l'autre ! C'est évident que j'ai chacune de ses partitions », dit-il avant d'aller rejoindre Rachel au piano.

It's been a long time since I came around

It's been a long time but I'm back in town

And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü

Yoü taste like whiskey when you kiss me ohh

I'll give anything again to be your baby doll

Yeah this time I'm not leavin' without yoü

Yoü said sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time

And yoü said to me

There's somethin', somethin' about this place

Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah somethin' about

Baby yoü and I

It's been two years since I let you go,

I couldn't listen to a joke or rock n roll

And muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart

On my birthday yoü sang me a heart of gold

With a guitar hummin' and No clothes

Yeah this time I'm not leavin' without you

Yoü said sit back down where you belong

In the corner of my bar with your high heels on

Sit back down on the couch where we

Made love the first time and yoü said to me

There's somethin', somethin' about this place

Somethin' 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face

Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nebraska guy

Yeah somethin' about

Baby yoü and I

Yoü and I

Yoü, yoü and I

Yoü, you and I

Yoü, you and I

Yoü and I

Yoü, yoü and I

Oh yeah, Id rather die

Without yoü and I

Come on, put your drinks up

We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent

'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven

There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life

It's my daddy and Nebraska and Jesus Christ

There's somethin', somethin' about the chase, six whole years

I'm a New York woman, born to run you down

So have my lipstick all over your face

Somethin, something about just knowing when it's right

So put your drinks up for Nebraska

For Nebraska, Nebraska I love you

Yoü and I

Yoü, yoü and I

Baby, I'd rather die

Without yoü and I

Yoü and I

Yoü, yoü and I

Nebraska, I'd rather die

Without yoü and I

It's been a long time since I came around

It's been a long time but I'm back in town

And this time I'm not leavin' without yoü

Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, Rachel regarda Jesse comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur premier duo au magasin de musique. Il souriait narcissiquement comme il le faisait autrefois. Ses yeux brillaient et ses mains tombèrent sur ses cuisses fines et avant même que Rachel ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il l'embrassait. C'était léger et doux comme un baiser d'enfant. Leurs lèvres plainaient l'une contre l'autre pendant que les mains de Rachel voyageaient dans les cheveux de Jesse.

« Ce baiser était prévisible », dit-elle quand il s'écarta d'elle. « Mais parfait ! »

« Tes lèvres ont toujours ce goût de cerise »

Rachel sourit. « Tes cheveux sont toujours aussi doux »

« Cette fois-ci, on ira loin ! », il lui promit. « Personne ne pourra nous séparer ! »

« Tu es confiant »

« C'est tout simplement parce que ce baiser m'a fait réalisé que je t'aimais encore ! », il lui confia tandis qu'elle laissait ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle souriait contre sa chemise.

« Je t'aime aussi, Jesse ! Mais notre relation sera difficile »

« Comme toujours avec nous deux »

« Mais je te fais confiance »

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire quoi ;) <strong>

**Une suite ?**


End file.
